Forming Alliances
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Instead of focusing on Jackie, we turn our attention to the events that made The Dark Hand what it is...


Forming Alliances  
  
Note: This is a JCA fanfic focusing on the formation of the Dark Hand. Valmont is a spoiled rich kid with delusions of grandeur. Toru just wants to throw his weight around. Ratso and Chow are from the wrong side of the track, needing guidance. Finn is a rough n' tumble Irish kid with the temper to match. When their tempers clash, will this newly formed group be able to hold together ? Only time will tell.  
  
Chapter 1—Valmont creates his Gang  
  
One sultry July day, Valmont had placed a classified ad in the newspaper without his parents' permission. They weren't pleased with him, or his obsession of controlling others. Yet, he had an idea. He had packed all of his things and decided to run away from home for good. That way, he wouldn't have to be bullied by his overprotective parents. He left London and hitched rides from unsavory types until he stowed away on a flight to California, USA. He had never been outside of the United Kingdom, but he knew that his plan would come to fruition much faster there. Kids like himself who needed his expertise would be welcome to accept him as their leader. All it took was patience, perseverance, and being pernicious. He had no trouble with those concepts. And getting others to follow him would be no challenge at all. One look into his fierce, predatory eyes, and they would be immobilized.  
  
Once Valmont arrived in England, there were the usual punks that assumed he was a weakling and they tried to mug him and push him around. With a few heated remarks and one small demonstration of his fighting skill, he had scared the muggers away. As he walked around the shady neighborhood of downtown Chinatown, he saw two runty looking kids from the wrong side of the track, one bulking monster of a boy, and a redhead that had fire in his eyes. He felt a certain affinity for them, an attachment or kinship if you will. "What are you lookin' at ?", the redhead questioned, pounding his fist into his opposite hand. "I'm simply observing all of you. I think you lads would be prime material for my gang.", Valmont said. "A gang ? No fooling ?", the taller of the runts said in disbelief. "No, my dear lad. I am being forthright. I want you to be a part of my club.", Valmont said, feeling like he was repeating himself. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was putting himself in a situation that he would regret later on. But, he didn't pay any attention to his intuition. The power of controlling others was going to his head, and he adored power. "What cha gonna call your group though, Sir ?", the Chinese runt questioned. "Ah, yes. Excellent inquiry. But, I believe before that is determined, we must get to know one another. My name is Valmont.", Valmont said, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Call me Toru.", the gigantic boy said, bowing. "I'm Chow. My goofy friend is Ratso.", Chow stated, while Ratso nervously placed a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm Finn, and if you need advice on how to dazzle the ladies...", Finn began, but Valmont cut him off by a mere raising of his hand. "I am very pleased to meet you all, and I welcome you to Valmont's gang.", Valmont said, having developed the name of the group just then. The boys wanted to say something spiteful, but they knew that wasn't in their best interest. "All right then, lads. Let's go make history, shall we ?", Valmont said, his slender finger pointing towards the dimly lit store up the street. The store didn't seem like it was open, but that gave Valmont's gang all the more reason to try to make their first robbery.  
  
It was the dead of night and no one could agree on the best possible method of robbing the nearest jewelry store. Toru was used as a battering ram and also made an efficient wrecker for breaking open the display cases. There were no owners or clientele working at this time, so this made the robbery that much easier. However, the police had heard the glass breaking and saw Valmont and his gang getting away by taxi. It was an intense chase that resulted in eluding the police for the first time and taking home much more money than most of those boys had ever seen. Valmont was slightly disappointed with the haul, but he had to admit, the thrill of the heist was quite addictive.  
  
Chapter 2—Valmont's Gang Grows Up  
  
Over the years, Valmont and his gang had become something like a family. It was a dysfunctional family at best, but it had managed to stay strong and survive on the rough streets that they had known since childhood. But, matters were changing. Valmont had just begun researching Chinese legends and mythology. He found this to be particularly fascinating. The others didn't really understand what went on in Valmont's eclectic mind, but they were most unsettled by it. Valmont reassured them that there was nothing to worry about. That is, until they met the trapped Shendu in person, so to speak.  
  
It was a rainy autumn day when Valmont and his gang were walking along Chinatown into a busy marketplace. There, among the wet and dry markets was a rickety old booth that was run by a mystic elderly woman. She had all kinds of relics in her shop, including an absolutely stunning dragon shield. It seemed that it was made of pure gold, although it had tarnished from years of weathering. "I don't know what that is...But I want to buy it !", Valmont said, his green eyes glimmering with greed. "Wait, Boss ! I don't have such a good feeling about this.", Ratso said, looking very shaky and pale. "Neither do I.", Chow agreed, noticing although Finn was not speaking up for himself, he too knew this wasn't such a terrific plan. But, Valmont didn't listen to them, although they were right about the dragon shield.  
  
Valmont bought the shield from the elderly woman and thanked her very kindly for her business. The little old lady seemed much more appreciative. She had never seen so much money in all her life. She wanted to warn him about the curse the shield had upon it, but Valmont had walked too far away to hear her even if she tried shouting at the top of her lungs about it.  
  
Chapter 3—The Dragon Shield...Speaks ?!  
  
When Valmont and his gang returned to their hideout, Valmont hung the dragon shield on the wall. "According to Chinese legend, golden dragons bring forth good fortune.", Valmont stated, straightening the shield after putting it in its place. But, then a reptilian voice came from the relic. "Foolish mortals ! Do you realize who I am ?!", it bellowed. The force from the artifact was so sinister that it drew everyone aback. "See, I told you that thing was bad news, Boss !", Chow whispered in Valmont's ear. "Well ?! I'm waiting !", the irritated voice shouted again, causing the room to rumble. "I'm sorry but we don't know anything about you." Valmont answered, honestly. The Dragon Shield inhabited by the spirit called Shendu began to tell its melancholy story. Shendu needed the 12 Chinese Zodiac Talismans to become mobile again, but he would be in spirit form and would require a human vessel to do his bidding. Valmont was not aware of this, but he would rue the decision for helping Shendu later. At the time, he was completely clueless, and so were his lackeys. But, from that moment on, strange occurrences had begun happening. Strange beings known as the Shadow Khan began appearing at Shendu's whim. At this point, the rest of "Valmont's Gang" wasn't so certain that they should be hanging around. But, Shendu wasn't about to let that happen. These foolish mortals were under his whim now. And it wasn't Valmont's Gang any longer. This group was now known as The Dark Hand.  
  
Chapter 4—So It Begins...  
  
The collecting of Chinese Zodiac Talismans had only begun for young adventurer, Jackie Chan. His life was changing at a rapid rate when he had met his Uncle and his niece Jade, from China. Although Jade was from China, she could speak perfect English. Despite her genteel manner, she was not an ordinary girl by any means. She was a tomboy to the very core of her being and quite mischievous. Jackie hoped he could teach her in the future, but he didn't realize what impact he was having on her even at this time. Of course, Jackie was a humble, innocent man, and didn't know that his life was about to become more complex by the coming year. His small world was about to turn upside down.  
  
It seemed like every day that passed, Jackie was getting calls from a man called Captain Black and a secret organization known as Section 13. There had been a lot of supernatural activities that had been reported on the news, and it was up to Section 13 to make certain that nothing too peculiar had happened. Of course, matters had become even stranger now that a new threat known as the Dark Hand had been the cause of many odd occurrences. Jackie knew he didn't like the sound of the enemy's name, but he realized he had no choice to help Section 13 and keep his niece safe. No matter what he tried, she was always with him though.  
  
Chapter 5—New Faces, New Circumstances  
  
For as long as Jackie could remember, he saw The Dark Hand go through many changes, especially when Toru left. Jackie wasn't certain he could trust the big guy, but he was truly a very gentle giant and wished to redeem himself. Jade was the first person that fully trusted him and knew he had a heart of gold. Before long, everyone was beginning to see that he wasn't such a bad man after all.  
  
When Toru left The Dark Hand, Hak Fu (alias "The Black Tiger") joined the group. Shendu was still upset that he hadn't gotten all the Zodiac charms to rid himself of his prison. But, he hadn't mentioned there were other demons like himself. His brothers and sisters awaited him in the afterlife, unaware of the schemer he was on both realms (the living world and inferno). Matters of demon world were of no concern to Valmont, but his cronies kept warning him about Shendu. Valmont had always turned a deaf ear to their concerns, thinking that they were all being far too superstitious. They wanted to retort, but the words would never come out and they were far too afraid to challenge Valmont's so-called "authority". It was actually Shendu that had all of the authority. He was reaching his goal, closer and closer. He was beginning to believe that the humans he had chosen weren't so bad for worshipers in the first place. However, he was about to learn the hard way that he was entirely wrong.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As time went on, numerous peculiar happenings happened to both the members of Section 13 and The Dark Hand. But, it would not compare to what was going to happen in the future. Of course, Valmont could've sworn "his" Dark Hand would last forever, but it didn't. There would be a time when the Hand was severed into several different pieces and the digits would scatter where they willed. But, he never really considered that. For the moment, the Dark Hand would always be together. Valmont had no free will of his own thanks to Shendu's involvement for the second time as an inhibitor of his body. However, he knew that the Dark Hand would never be forgotten for the deeds it had done and the threat it had posed to Section 13. Although Section 13 would be the only ones who knew about Valmont and his goons, it was worth it because he could tell future generations about the things he had done and the sights he had seen along the way.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 14, 2004 


End file.
